Kingdom Hearts Jaden's Story
by ChoasDivine No.11
Summary: Jaden is a 7 year old boy who wants to become the Captain of Leon's Royal Brigade after he obtains his KeyBlade and he is the Grandson of Terra and this is his story and what he had to go through this story will end when he is 16 years old. REVIEW PLZ
1. Love or Friendship

**Hi every body i know i haven't even finished my other stories but i just cant wait to put this up and now it is so im happy and i hop you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Kingdom hearts but i do own my O.C.'s kay.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

Jaden's Story

Chapter 1

Love or Friendship

My name is Jaden Xephyr and I'm 16 years old and I live on Destiny Islands and this is my story this story takes place while I'm 7 years old and it'll work its way up until I'm 16 so enjoy my Journal.

January 29, 2009

It was just another sunny day on Destiny Islands and I was taking a walk down Destiny lane and I noticed two kids picking on a little girl with auburn red hair she looked to be five years old and those bullies looked to be ten by their size.

So I thought time to be a hero and I ran over and said " leave her alone" while raising one of my fist's " says who" a fat chubby boy said " says Jaden Xephyr you big bully" then they pushed the little girl on to the ground and she yelped by the sudden push " now you made me really angry fatzo" and I tackled the guy to the floor and he fell with a thud then his other friend tried to punch me but I ducked and upper cutted him and he fell back wards then I vaulted over the last guy and he turned around but he was met with my fist and he fell clutching his noise and the gang of boys waved their fists at me and ran away.

Then I turned my attention back to the little girl and I then noticed her features she had Emerald green eyes and she wore light pink shirt and she had on blue jeans and her hair was Auburn red like I said before I snapped out of my trance when I saw her crying and I bent down and Asked What her name is and she said "my name is Roxanna" I got up and helped her up and asked her " why are you crying Roxanna" she said "because those mean bullies tried to take my money" then I told " you know what I'll buy you sea-salt Ice cream how about it and I extended my hand and she looked at me and said " Yeah" and she grabbed my hand.

Then we walked over to the Ice cream parlor and I ordered 2 Sea-salt ice cream to go and the man said " alright" and then I took a seat next to Roxanna and watched her curiously and she noticed me staring at her and she said " do I have some thing on my face" I laughed and said " no your just so beautiful" and Roxanna said " well I guess so" and she turned around to see the man with our Ice cream pops he handed each of us a napkin and then handed us our Sea-Salt Ice cream and I took it and immediately stuck it in my mouth and thought " it's not a real breakfast but it works then I turned to see Roxanna nibbling on hers happily and then I took out my Ice cream from out of my mouth and said " how about we walk and talk what do you say Roxanna".

She looked at me and nodded her head and her auburn hair bounced when she did so and I got up and grabbed her free hand and she looked at me surprised and I looked down to see her blushing then turned my attention back to the road and then we entered the park it was green and full of beautiful flowers by the time we got there we had finish our ice cream so we threw our sticks in the trash.

Then stopped and plucked a flower of a rose bush and placed the flower in her hair and she giggled very sweet like and I said " so Roxanna where were you headed any way before those bullies attacked you" and I saw bee fly by and Roxanna said " well I was going to the play island to meet up with my brother and best friend but then those mean bullies got me but then you came and saved me" and she looked at me with goo goo ga ga eyes and I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my brown hair and I said " how about you show me this play island" and she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the dock.

When we got there, there were many boats there but we took the fairy to the play island and I took in the smell of the beautiful ocean and the sight of the remarkable trees that go up as high as buildings and then Roxanna pulled on my shirt and I looked down and she got on her tippy toes and quickly pecked my lips and she looked at me and said "I love you" and I guess five year olds always say that right?

When the fairy Docked we got off and now we were walking on a smaller wooden dock and she dragged me on to the beach and then we saw two boys fighting with wooden swords and the boy with the black hair and silver highlights looked like he was overpowering the smaller brown haired boy then Roxanna yelled out " HEY DAWN, DUSK I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!!" and Dawn looked towards Roxanna and then Dusk pushed Dawn's wooden sword aside and kicked him in the chest causing him to tumble over and Dusk pointed his wooden sword down at Dawn triumphantly.

Then Dawn yelled at Roxanna for talking to him during the match but Roxanna only ignored him and walked me over to the boys and she said " Dawn, Dusk this is Jaden he saved me from the bullies and I love him" " She's starting to freak me out now" I thought and then I extended my hand to the boy with a Dark Blue shirt and Black shorts he looked to be six years old and he looked at my hand and back at me and just shook his head and turned to walk in the opposite direction and I let my hand drop and Dawn said " Don't let him put you down he's always like that the names Dawn buddy" and he raised his fist and I guess I was supposed to hit it but I took notice of his wardrobe it consist of a white shirt and he wore a darker shade of white shorts and he said " dude you were supposed to pound it" I tried to put my hands behind my back but Roxanna didn't let go of my other hand.

So I just said " yeah about that I really think a lot about of germs you know" and I laughed nervously and Dawn pointed out that I was holding Roxanna's hand and I said " Well I trust her you know" and I looked down at Roxanna and she looked up at me and we shared a moment of intimacy thinking about what the other is thinking about then I told Dawn "do you have a extra sword if you do may I borrow it and I'll take you and Dusk on what do you say" and Roxanna said " you can borrow mine Jaden" and she let go of my hand and ran over to what seemed to be a storage shed and when she came back with a very neat wooden sword I said " excellent" and jumped in the air with a fist up.

I now held Roxanna's Sword and Dawn went to go fetch Dusk and while Dawn left I was admiring the view and Roxanna caught my stare and said " what are looking at Jaden" I turned and saw Roxanna watching me with curious eyes and I said " what" and she said " well you're looking at the sun like a robot" I turned around and saw both Dusk and Dawn running towards me when they were close enough I swiped at Dusk but he blocked it and then I turned around to see Dawn swing his Wooden Sword at me and I thought fast and slid my Wooden sword away from Dusk's and hopped back one and Dusk fell forward and Dawn hit Dusk on the head and Dusk yelled in pain and Dawn said " I'm sorry" like two times and I said " hey guys I thought you were after me" and I thrusted my wooden sword down but Dusk ducked and tripped me and I fell to the floor.

Dawn was about to stab me but I brought my sword over the middle of my chest and it met with Dawns Swords point and I leaned back and jumped up and landed on my feet and spun a 360 degree circle and I cut Dusk's hand and it began bleeding and then I quickly turned around and kicked Dawn in his chest and he fell back two feet.

I then turned my attention towards Roxanna who was now by her brother's side.

I walked towards Dusk and said "hey man good match" and I stook out my right hand and but he brought his wooden sword down at my hand but I quickly reacted by moving my Wooden Sword to meet with Dusk but then after that everything went like a slide show after that like Dusks Wooden Sword hitting mine, then he fell back when I parried his swing , then I fell to the ground as did Dusk both falling on opposite sides, and finally I saw the Darkening sky when I was lying on the Sandy floor then I Blacked out.

* * *

**So tell me what you think in your Reviews kay.**

**and by the way im holding a contest for who ever draws Dusk,Dawn,Jaden, or Roxanna I'll put one of your characters in my story so hurry and i really like it if you all participate it'll help my motivation for this story so send me your drawings over to my E-Mail kay anyway the dead line is until May 15, 2009 kay so hurry!!!**


	2. Awankening

**No Reviews kind of messed up but hey at least I know its out there but any way.**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

Chapter 2

Awakening

When I woke up I was no longer on Destiny islands I was what seemed like a Citadel with a Mural painted on it and the Mural was a man with brown spiky hair his shirt grey his abs showing and the rest of his lean upper body with a Red x going down the middle of the Grey tight shirt with black on the sides and he wore a Shogun like pants that are gold with a gold heart like badge that he was using as a buckle and on his right arm was a Metal like shoulder plate that was gold, black, and bronze and it went all the way down his arm and he had a black wrist band on his left wrist his shoes seem really old like but their color was also Gold and he had no shoe laces what so ever. The thing that caught my attention the most was the Key like sword he was holding on to its hilt was a light blue and his handle bar was black then it went up gold then back to black all the way up on both sides was gold and nearly halve way up Three bars extended sideways then at the exact top it was shaped like a umbrella.

I was now kneeling to see the other people in the smaller circles the first one was a boy that had blond hair and he seemed to be about 16 the second person was a Female with Dark blue hair and she looked really beautiful for her age to be 17 I think not sure the other figure was what looked liked to be a Mouse creature and he seemed very happy for his age I just really don't know.

The last two figures were shrouded in Darkness so I couldn't make them out. I got up and dusted off my pants and I started to look around every where I looked was black the only light in this realm was the Mural itself.

So I went to take a closer look at the mans Key sword when all of a sudden my head began hurting like hell so I fell to my knees and began clutching my head. I so all these images like a Fight being fought in a Desert full of Key swords and three knights fighting for their life's one which was frozen and carelessly thrown off a cliff.

Then I Began hearing voices all around me like a man voice say "You saved me a while back right?" and then another voice that seemed younger than the previous voice he said "It was the natural thing to do" then I heard the man's voice once more say "I have a Friend" then more images began appearing inside my head and then everything went quiet after that.

I opened my eyes and saw a Key sword buried in the middle of the Mural it was different than the one the man in the mural was holding so the natural thing for me to do was to get up and try to see what it was and how it got here.

I began walking towards the Key sword still clutching my head in my hands and I wobbly walked over to the Sword. I was now thinking "how did this get here?" I removed my right hand from my head and grabbed a hold of the Silver handle bar and I thought to myself " maybe if I pull it out I can go home" so I began pulling upwards with all my strength and in a couple pulls I heard a crack and then I successfully released it from its resting spot.

Then I raised it over my head to get a better look at it and the frame of the hilt was Gold and it had a awesome design on the frames left side and the handle bar was silver the keychain was of the same gold buckle the man had in the mural then the bar extended all the way up and it was black and tied around it was a Blood red ribbon going all the way up and at the tops end it let loose swaying in the air but the deadliest part of this Key sword was the bar that extended from the bar's side it had five sharp points in total and they were all connected and they were all tied up in the same blood Red ribbon as the bar.

Then when I brought it to my side a name popped in my head and it read KEYBLADE, KEYBLADE, and KEYBLADE.

Then another name popped in my still aching head and it read "FATE OF KNIGHTS" and that's what I decided to call it.

Then all of a sudden a black creature with yellow eyes appeared and then next to it appeared a deformed white creature that it seemed it was dancing on the spot then a ominous voice was heard echoing in the dark it said " the black creature is called a heartless and the white creature beside the heartless is called a nobody they will stop at nothing to kill the Keybladers of the worlds and to prove to me that your worthy of the Key Blade you must destroy these creatures on the spot" then the realm was quiet once more and then the black and white creature charged at me I raised My Key Blade in the air and then brought it in front of me in a defensive stance the Heartless jumped at me but I swiftly move my Key blade upward slashing it into two and noticed a heart float into the air but I turned my attention back to the other.

Then I jumped over the nobody and landed behind it and then I quickly turned around with Fate of Knights extended before me and cut the deformed creature right through the side of it and it disappeared in a blue flash.

Then I heard clapping echo throughout this desolate realm and I screamed it the dark abyss " stop teasing me and show yourself" but I received no answer but then a huge black creature appeared it had hair like the mythical creature Medusa and next to it appeared a huge white creature and then two words echoed through this realm and those words were DARKSIDE and TWILIGHT THORN but I leaped down the middle to avoid being crush by the Twilight thorns fist and then I dodged rolled to the left to avoid the Dark sides black fist then I made my offense and jumped up the middle with Fate of Knights slashing them as I jumped while spinning in mid air then I landed on the Dark sides shoulder and but quickly jumped off as the Twilight thorn released black and white thorns towards me and they collided into the Darksides head then I landed on citadel and hacked down some heartless that the Dark side summoned and then I was somehow barred in mid air and I couldn't move then the Twilight Thorn got really close to my face that I can smell its breath which smelled like a thousand decaying corpses I shivered at that thought but then it brought its fist backwards then brought it forward but I somehow got my right arm free and I cut it with my Key blade but then it grabbed me and threw in the air and it air charged me but I vaulted over it and landed safely onto the ground for just a few minutes when the dark side slammed its dark hand onto the ground but jumped high in the air and then I landed on its black head and then I turned Fate of Knights around and brought it over my head and brought it down on the Dark Sides big black head and it let out a horrific scream and it disappeared and I landed safely once again on the Citadel.

But then the citadel was tilted and I was sliding back but I dug Fate of Knights into the pillar and I took a glance below and saw the Twilight Thorn holding a huge blue Sphere then I look back up at my key blade and my hand was starting to slide off the hilt then I completely let go of the hilt and began falling straight into the huge blue sphere but then my Key Blade appeared in my hand and I did the first thing that popped in my mind and threw my Key blade at the Blue Sphere and then it exploded on impact causing me and the Twilight Thorn to fall painfully on the citadel and my Key blade was buried once again in the citadel but I got up and pulled it out and brought it to my side while it pointed at the Twilight Thorns and I charged it head on and planted my Key blade into its head and it began Degrading.

Then the whole Citadel was enveloped by a huge bubble of Darkness and my Key blade disappeared and when the Black bubble faded the ominous voice was heard echoing in the dark abyss it was telling me "Jaden Xephyr descendant of Terra Xephyr previous owner of the key blade your story is about to unfold before you you'll fight in many different worlds protecting the innocents from the likes of Darkness just as Terra did when he was your age".

"So go forth and begin your Journey" then everything went quiet for about 5 seconds then everything started to shake violently and I jumped at the violent shaking of the ground and landed back down on the mural and began to think of a plan to get out of this then suddenly the floor below me began to crack and then the mural broke into a million pieces and I fell into the dark abyss below hoping someone would save me but I couldn't help but wonder who that Terra guy is to me and why I have received the Key blade and I was just Falling, Falling, and Falling.

* * *

**Once again i like to say thank you to Me, My self and I For reading any way if theres any one out there please REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Im Not the Only one out There?

**Hey every body Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy it but before you read this chapter id like to give thanks to Vegeluxia for only bieng the only one to Review.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I'm not the only one out there

I woke up and shot up in sweat and hit my head on the bed on top of me and I groaned in pain looks like I'm in a bunk bed that explains a lot and I began rubbing my head where I hit myself.

Then suddenly Roxanna ran through the door and jumped on top of me and I asked "uh Roxy where am I?" and she looked at me and said "you're in my house silly and hit my fore head with a flick of her finger right on the spot where I hit myself and I began rubbing it until the pain stopped.

while I was doing this I began to take in my surroundings for Instance I noticed this room belonged to Roxanna because of all the unicorn

posters and what not and I think she saw me looking around and she asked "You like my room Jaden?" and I turned to look at her and once

again she was looking at me with those seduceful Emerald eyes of hers and I just nodded and I knew I was blushing because of the heat my

body especially my face was producing and to make it worst she was on top of me I was about to push her off of me but thankfully Dawn and his dad and mother walked in.

Dawn was now at my side and he said "you're all sweaty Jaden did you have a bad dream or something" if he only knew "maybe you should go take a shower" pointed out Roxanna.

Their mother picked up Roxanna off of me thank god their mother had Red hair and she looked to be about 26 years old and she was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans and she had gorgeous blue eyes. She was watching me very cat like and then their father he was wearing a button up shirt but it was unbuttoned and it was a light blue he had brown spiky hair and blue eyes he seem to be 26 years old too.

"Thank you for taking me in but I must go now" and I pulled the covers off of me and pulled my legs around they were now on the ground and I got off of the bed.

Their father asked me who I was and I said "I'm Jaden Xephyr nice to meet you" and I was about to walk out of the bed room but their mother said "my name is Kairi and this is my husband Sora" and she nodded at his direction once again I said "nice to meet you but I must really be going it's getting late".

But Sora stopped me by blocking my path and I just eyed him "what's the big hurry kid it's not like you're going to get in trouble or anything right and he lightly punched my cheek and I thought if you can't beat them join them right it's not like you have a curfew so I turned my attention back to Sora and Kairi said "can we get you anything Sweetie?".

Yeah can you bring me a Sprite please with ice thank you" at that Kairi walked out of the room still holding Roxy in her arms and Dawn and I

walked out of the Room and into the Living room I plopped myself on to the couch as did Dawn and Sora sat in between us and Sora asked me

"where do you live Jaden?" and he grabbed the remote " I live a couple of streets down on paupu lane" and I scratched my head Dawn jumped

off the couch and walked to his room I guess to go to sleep.

Sora asked me if I lived with my parents and I said "no I live here all by myself" then he looked at me and turned off the T.V. and said "you're kidding right".

I looked at him and shook my head from side to side and he said "your just what 6" "7" I corrected him and he apologized.

That's when Kairi brought in some refreshments and I happily grabbed my Sprite and began gulping it down and I let out a huge burp and I said " excuse me" and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Both Sora and Kairi were looking at me flabbergasted and I questioningly said " what" and placed my halve empty can on the Coffee table and then Sora said " so Jaden how long have you been uh what's the right words for this" "Alone" I finished and he said " yeah that" and sipped his soda now all eyes were on me " Since I was 3" and looked at my hands then suddenly my Key Blade appeared and next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground and Sora and Kairi were towering over me with their Key blades pointed at me from.

Sora said "I knew I felt a presence here" and Kairi said "me too" and I said "wait, wait, you guys have Key Blades too?" and they both took glances at each other and back at me and they said "since we were 14" and they desummoned their key blades and I tried to desummon mine but I couldn't and then Sora told me to believe it's gone and that's what I did and it disappeared in a bright flash.

Sora questioned me "how long have you had that Key blade" "well I woke up on a mural and then on the mural was a brown haired man oh his name was Terra and he also had a Key blade then a voice began talking then a Black creature and a white creature appeared and I had to kill them then bigger ones appeared and I also had to kill those too with my Key blade.

Sora said "so you had a dream I remembered when I had a dream just like that when I was 14 years old right before the islands disappeared remember Kairi?" and she nodded her head to agree with him "to tell you the truth kid you're a chosen Key Blade master why I don't know" I said "so you're telling me there's more Keybladers out there".

"Yeah there's like about 5 of us to be exact but there were more of us but we lost one in a battle his name was Blake Rios he died at the hands of Master Xehanort".

Sora and Kairi told him about all their past adventures like when the islands got destroyed and he had to go to many worlds to just to find his Friends and when they had to fight Xehanorts Heartless and when they entered Castle Oblivion and lost all their memories and when they had to fight organization 13 and how Sora had a Nobody as did Kairi and how they defeated Master Xehanort and lost their friend Blake Rios.

Now I was walking home at night it was around 1:00 in the morning and I was taking the long way back to my house for I can take in everything they told me.

"So what now I have this Key blade and I don't know what to do with it and most importantly why did it choose me?

I was now walking on the side walk that lead to my house I was walking up the drive way when I noticed my mail box was opened so I walked towards it cautiously and opened it and in their was a golden Letter with the same Gold belt buckle insignia on it like Terra's from the mural and I rapidly grabbed it and ran inside my house threw the keys on the key tray and ripped open the letter.

The Letter said

Dear Jaden Xephyr,

I have picked you and several others to join my Royal Brigade in attempts to stop the war against Light and Dark. The Royal Brigade is made up of the toughest men alive to serve me and help me against the war that is breaking out on countless worlds. You be put in a training camp to own your skills as a knight of my Royal Brigade. If you're wondering why I have picked you your father sent me a letter a couple years back when you turn 8 years old and have received your Key blade you'll be eligible to Enter my Royal Academy to become a part of my Royal Brigade Division. You'll be picked up tomorrow morning at 8:00 A.M. by a Special Taxi all will meet on the world of Radiant Garden for Training see you tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Leon Lionheart

May be this is the answer to my questions so I'll do it.

But another world but this world Sora and Kairi told him about it sounds like a nice place but I guess I'll joining the Royal Brigade and my father sent a letter to this guy a couple years back I wonder who was my father.

I wonder if he had to become an Apprentice too.

"Oh before I forget Happy Birth Day Jaden your now officially 8 years old just another lonely Birth Day hmph" I took a big sigh and walked up the stairs leading to my room and climbed in bed and I dreamt about joining and becoming the Captain of The Royal Brigade Army.

That'll be my wish this year to become the best Knight ever and become Captain and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I tried to do some thing out of my comfort Zone and all i get is one ( no offense Vegeluxia) lousy Review any way enough of that Review hmph.**


	4. Castle Cascade

**guess all i have to say is Read until your brain wroughts ha ha ha ha J/K.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Castle Cascade

January 30, 2009

I was outside nice and clean and ready to go to Radiant Garden I had 2 luggage's full of stuff I need I took a glance at my watch and it read 7:59 A.M. One more minute I looked down the road and saw nothing until heard a loud engine and I looked again and saw nothing then I felt a huge blast of air and I looked up and saw a huge aircraft.

I grabbed my stuff and backed up a little to let the air craft land and once it landed a man with messy blonde with a couple of silver hairs poking here and there and he walked out down the ramp and walked down to me and said " howdy kid my name is Cid Highwind and I'll be your taxi driver this morning" and he extended his arm and I shook it and he then grabbed my stuff and we both walk into the air Craft that he later told me it was called Highwind.

The ramp closed behind us after we walked in and he placed my stuff next to a empty seat which I suspected that's where I'll sit so I walked over to the closest window and looked down as the Air Craft began to rise off the ground and I wondered if anyone would miss me probably not but hey this is like a new beginning right.

I looked out the window until the islands were nothing but a dot in the vast ocean then I walked over to my seat and sat down. "Okay kid this is going to be a bumpy ride so strap yourself in and it'll take about 3 hours to get to Radiant Garden so take a nap if you want I'll wake you when we get there okay".

I buckled myself in and thought "this is my first time in space and I don't feel so excited about going to another world so I closed my eyes just to rest them but I fell asleep and I dreamt about Terra, Ven, and Aqua who I now identified in my dreams this dream was about that a Bold man was talking to Ventus saying he can still obtain his memories and that its not to late retrieve them.

Then I dreamt about Aqua she was in a Thorny forest wiping out anything in her way with magician like grace then she had to face off with a black Dragon in the Thorny Forest.

Finally I dreamt about Terra himself he was having a talk with a black witch and he seemed different then before then before I woke up Terra looked up at a Blue heart shaped moon and his eyes turned into a Amber like color very similar to the old man's eyes.

Then I woke up and noticed we were landing in a Green Court yard and there were many people starting to gather around the ship.

Then with a weak rock Cid turned the engines off and walked over to me and picked up my luggage's and said "you talk in your dreams kid kind of creepy" and he walked over to the ramp and pressed a red button and the Ramp extended out wards and we walked out and noticed a crowd of people staring at me why I don't know it was kind of creepy. Then a man with Brown hair walked over to me and said "welcome Jaden Xephyr to Castle Cascade" and I looked up at the Castle that towered over us I swear to god it was so tall it looked like it was kissing the sky.

Then I turned to face him and I said " yeah looks like I'm going to get lost a lot huh?" and looked at the rest of the crowd who were staring back at me curiously and the man said " how rude of me my name is Leon I'm the one who sent you that letter" and if you will I'd like to show you around" and he signaled Cid to follow with my luggage's in hand and I said " uh yeah sure" and we walked right through the crowd who opened a path right after we began walking towards them when we were out of sight I asked Leon why all those people were looking at me and he said " well Jaden they haven't seen a Xephyr for many years now the last was your father Drake Xephyr who died a couple years back at the last war of Radiant Garden when Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Kiara defeated Master Xehanort".

But the most legendary Xephyr was your Fathers father Terra Xephyr he was the most incredible Key blade master around he can take down a entire army of anything by himself but he preferred to fight with his Closest Friends Ventus and Aqua who were never seen again after their final battle Terra was a Remarkable Key blade Master".

"So your saying I'm like a super star around here" " you can say it like that but the reason I want you to join my army is because you're the only Key blade master Eligible right now to become part of it and you're the only kid here who can wield a Key blade" we were now passing through garden with a fountain in the middle and I noticed a girl who seem to be same age as Dusk she seem to be tending the flowers with another girl with brown hair.

Leon walked over to them and then they took a glance at me and walked towards me and I said " hi nice to meet you I'm Jaden Xephyr" and I stook out my hand and the older girl gladly shook my hand and said " hello my name is Aerith nice to meet you" then the smaller girl walked over to me and said " hi my name is Ray nice to meet you Jaden" and she shook my hand and then they both walked away and began tending the flowers once again.

Cid then said "hey Leon my arms feel like I'm going to fall off can we hurry it up please" and Leon said "yeah sure" and told me to go with Cid to my room.

I looked up at him and he seem like he needed help so I offered to carry my bags and he said "are you sure kid" then I grabbed my bags and slung them over my shoulders and began walking away and Cid said "gosh kid your pretty strong for your age" and ran to keep up with me "guess I take after my Grandpa huh".

We were now walking through crystal like doors and we were now inside Castle Cascade and I took notice of all the people walking around and look up to see Cid and he saw me looking up at him and he said "don't worry kid it's not that really that big really".

Then he lead me to a elevator and inside the elevator was a girl with grey hair and she seemed to be really jumpy and I guess she noticed me

and she said " hiyah my name is Yuffie nice to meet ya" and she practically tackle me to the floor and she gave me a long hug until the doors

opened and she had to get out and she waved at me then the doors closed and asked Cid " is she always like that" and Cid said " yes sir better

get used to it but in my case I just ignore her when she's all peppy like" and he ruffled my brown hair then the elevator made a beep noise and

the doors opened and Cid said " okay kid this is your stop oh and here is your room number" and he pushed me out of the Elevator and looked

down on the paper he gave and it read room 707 so I began walking down the narrow hallway noticing all the other kids on this floor I saw a

couple making out right next to the water fountain and I saw a couple of kids my age playing and exchanging glances at me I felt really

uncomfortable so I began running down the hall now passing room 700, 701,702,703,704,705,706, and finally room 707 I practically bursted in

the room and closed the door behind me and locked it tight then I looked around my new room and saw a plasma T.V in the middle of the room

and two beds on opposite walls and I guessed I have to share a room with someone I plopped myself on the empty bed and put my bags on the

other side of my bed and I looked around some more and noticed I had a balcony so I walked over to it and opened the double doors to the

balcony the floor was transparent so I felt like I was floating I walked over to the edge and peered down and saw my room was right above the

garden and I took the time to summon my key blade and look at it, it glimmered in the sun I was so proud to be the grandson of Terra.

I then heard the room door open and turned around to see a black haired boy about my age walk in he was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt that had silver circles going down from either sides and then he was wearing Black jeans he seem to have Aqua marine eyes and his shoes were black skater shoes with white shoe laces they seem to be in mint condition he had tanned skin and he wore white glove.

Then he looked at me and said "I guess your Jaden Xephyr huh?" I simply nodded my head and he looked at me and darkly said "My name is Albel Kusaki got it" and I spoke up and said "yeah sure whatever you say Albel".

So I walked back into the room and began unpacking my stuff and Albel just walked back out on to the balcony and just leaned against the rail and watched the trees sway from side to side it was about 1:00 so I ordered some Chinese food for me and Albel I was about done unpacking and now I was staring at Albel's side of the room it seem to be pretty damn better than mine for sure.

Albel asked me where did I come from I told him I'm from Destiny Islands and he said " I'm from Traverse Town its always dark there that's why I loved it there so much" and he was now lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling while stuffing Chow Mein in his mouth then I asked him " why did they pick you to come here" and he shot up and said " because my dad was head of the mining around here he was the one that discovered the Mythril Mines and he was also a good sharp shooter when he was in this legion so now they want my skills to be owned here so that's why they picked me in the first place" then he stuffed a Teriyaki chicken in his mouth and grabbed his Dr. Pepper and took to gulps and asked me why they picked me to come here and I said " well they wanted me to come here because my grandpa was Terra and he was a remarkable Key blade master and the only reason they wanted me because I can wield the Key blade" and I took a bite of my sushi crab and summoned my Key blade Fate of Knights and I raised it over my head and said " see".

Albel then looked at it and said "impressive very deadly" and he placed his food on the coffee table between us and in a black flash of light appeared his Reaper of Havoc it was a Jet black handgun with a Silencer on it and it had key chain on it and at the end of the chain was a black x.

Albel said "this is my custom gun it is the most deadliest gun out there it is a rapid fire gun and never needs to be loaded. Then we both examined our Weapons of choice for awhile until we heard a knock on the door and I jumped up and desummoned my key blade and then answered the door and there stood a man with Blonde hair he was wearing a black shirt and black baggy pants with a huge sword strapped to his back and he said " Jaden Xephyr and Albel Kusaki report to the training facility at once oh and by the way Jaden my name is Cloud" and at that he walked away with the girls looking at him all the way to the elevator.

Then I change in too more suitable clothes and then I opened my drawers and pulled out the wardrobe of Terra's and it looked pretty good on me so Albel and I walked out of our room and walked towards the elevator and pushed the lobby button and the elevator was off.

* * *

**Albel is my most valuable Original Character and his name is pronounce AL-BELL. Well press the Review button or Jaden and Albel will Kill you**

**Jaden: It Will Be Your End**

**Albel: I will smight you till you are dead.**

**Me: Come on and Review because those guys seem pretty angry.**


	5. First Training Session

**Man theres been no reviews for this story i guess it sucks huh. well Xelskyr has given my advice so im going to change this story back to third person and well i wont be able to update as soon because no one has reviewed this story so you'll all have to wait now hmph.**

* * *

Chapter 5

First Training Session

When the elevator door opened Albel walked out first and I quickly followed him since if I lose him I'll probably get lost so we made our way down the hall nearest to the elevator and at the end of the hall was a huge transparent Door and then Albel stopped and turned to face me "are you ready" and I said "Yeah I've been ready since I was born" with my gaze still locked on the door "you better be" and Albel pushed opened the doors.

Beyond the door was a long stretch of grass with all kind of equipment laying on it and there seem to be all kinds of battle terrains like a mountain area were a boy with blond hair was dueling a girl with Emerald hair she wield a Slim sword very much like a Katana but the blade itself was Jet black and the hilt was Pure white with a key chain of the ying and yang symbol attached to the black and white chain the boy seemed to be wielding a ordinary sword she seem to have the upper hand because the boy had many cuts on him and a Magic lock spell cursed on him.

There was a body of water were two girls were battling it out skimming over the water as if the water was a Ice arena they seem to be casting spells at each other a blizzard spell made by the girl with blue hair wielding a long blue wand but seem to also to be a sword because it had a hilt and on the opposite end of the blade was blunt so it was halve wand and halve Sword and hit the other girls right arm freezing it immediately after impact.

It also had a fire pit full of Volcanic Lava and there was a boy with Blood red spiky hair he seem to be casting all kinds of fire spell at his opponent each spell hitting the other boy and at one point the boy dove in the lava and remerged with a long Blood Red Sword that seem to be burning actual fire and he charged his opponent head on and cut right through him but the boy disappeared and reappeared on top of the Volcanoes peak and stared down at the lava below.

And many more areas like a Tornado area, Blizzard area, ETC.

Albel nudged my side and I turned to look at him and he was staring ahead and I turned my attention to the Man with Black long hair with a Red cape and black tights on.

He then said "Albel Kusaki and Jaden Xephyr please follow me to the Battle Simulator building and then he turned around and his cape almost brushed my cheek if I hadn't took a step back and Albel followed close behind and then I turned to see building right in the middle of the Training area and I saw the black haired man and Albel walk in the building and I broke into a run to catch up.

When I caught up to them we entered the building and the black haired man said "My name is Vincent Valentine and I'll be your Training teacher for now on understand" while still walking forward. I said "uh yes sir" and then we entered a room with a small corridor that went all around the arena with glass to cover the viewing of the other Apprentices.

Vincent walked over to a computer and pressed a few buttons and then walked back to me and Albel and told us to enter the arena through the glass doors but before we entered he handed me a green liquid in a milk bottle and a blue liquid in another milk bottle and I asked " what's this for?" and Vincent said " this is a potion it will heal you if you get beaten up you'll rarely use them once you learn to cure yourself with Magic" and a Ether will replenish your Magic understand, they will come in handy when you get sent to other worlds to fight wars or just to Patrol for any activity from the heartless".

Then he pushed me and Albel who already had his own Items into the simulator then once we stepped in the surrounding area changed into a Town Square with buildings all around us.

Then Albel summoned his Reaper of Havoc and turned on his heal and fired at two Shadow heartless who were sneaking up on us.

Then Albel turned to me and said " best you bring out your weapon Jaden it's not safe without it" and he dashed towards a rail and leaped over it and I ran to the rail and when I looked down he was running down a Deserted street into the darkness with his trusted weapon at his side.

I then turned around and summoned my Fate of Knights Key blade and walked down the stairs to a street but I noticed a paper on the ground and I picked it up and read it: THE GOAL OF THIS PRACTICE IS TO FIND THE KEYHOLE AND PROTECT IT AT ALL COST'S. P.S. DON'T FORGET TO WIPE OUT THE LEADER OF THE HEARTLESS AS WELL.

Then a gust of wind blew the paper out of my hands and I watched it disappear down the street I then began running down the street when I noticed two Dusk nobodies wiggling their way over to me and I stopped and got in my battle stance and slashed at the first one nearest to me but it swiveled to the side I then turned my attention to the next one and I jumped over it and landed behind it and I turned around and stabbed it and it blew up in a blue puff then the other one slapped me on my shoulder and it started to burn like hell so I rolled over to the side and ran up a wall and jumped off of it and I was now behind it and I swung at its head and successfully took out its head.

I then examined my shoulder and it seemed to be bruise so I just ran off to nowhere.

I was now running through a district full of Car Dealers and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched so I turned all around and saw a huge building coming straight at me so I jumped out of the way but was punched by a walking vehicle and I fell back but I regained my footing and charged at the walking vehicle and it began revving its engine but I then slashed at it very hard that it disappeared into darkness.

Then I saw a Key hole on a wall so I began running towards it but then Albel jumped down right in front of me and pointed his finger behind me and I turned to see Black swords men with yellow eyes and the Heartless insignia on its chest its sword was huge also then It charged at us and Albel began firing bullets at it and I figured to charge towards it as well so I ran towards it then jumped up and brought down Fate of Knights but it parried it and turned around to slash at me but I parried it causing it to stumble back a bit and I landed on the ground.

Then Albel ran past me and jumped up and was now face to face with creature in mid air and fired at its head and it let out a roar and swung its arm at Albel causing him to fly into a nearby wall.

I then ran towards it while raising Fate of Knights and jumped and swung at it vertically then horizontally and I landed on the black asphalt below and then the Black Knight fell to its knees then completely fell to the ground and saw a huge Red heart float in to the night sky and it also disappeared.

I was now by Albel's side he had a long gash on his adamant and then I remembered what Vincent said so I brought out my Potion and brought it to Albel's lips and he drank halve the bottle.

His wounds then began closing up and he opened his eyes and said "did you seal it Jaden" and looked at him profoundly and said "seal what?" "The Keyhole you dunce and he weakly pointed his finger to the glowing Key hole and I said "how do I seal it"? "by pointing your Key blade at it" so I got up and ran over to the Glowing Key hole and pointed my Fate of Knights at it then at the tip of my key blade shot out a blue light into the Key hole and I heard a lock being locked.

Then the town broke into a million pieces and me and Albel now stood back in the Simulator room and Albel seem better already and Vincent opened the door and began clapping and I desummoned my Key blade as did Albel and we walked over to Vincent and he said "well done Jaden your courage can Rival your Grandpa's and Albel next time be more careful what if Jaden wasn't there you would probably be dead right now or worst".

Albel glared at Vincent for like a minute and then walked out of room and I said "well thanks Vincent means a lot to me" I was about to walk out the door but Vincent handed me a Yellow Feather and he said "it's called a phoenix down It will heal you automatically if you're about to faint" and I grabbed it and pushed opened the doors and walked out.

The building seemed deserted now and it was night out so I began walking back to the dormitory.

It was nice out there was a full moon and no cloud in sight it was just perfect but then in my peripheral vision I saw the girl with Emerald hair

walking towards me so I turned around and said " why is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here this late" and she said " well I just so

happened to see your Session today and I thought it was impressive for a newbie by the way my name is Roxette Marquez" and she walked

toward me and whispered in my ear " your cute" and I turned around but she was gone and I looked around just to make sure if she was still

here somewhere but she was gone so I walked back to my room thank god there was no one in the halls anymore and I opened my rooms door

and looked over to Albel's bed but he wasn't there so I walked over to the shower and locked the door and stripped and walked over to the

shower the water felt good on my skin and after a hour I think of showering I walked out and dressed into my pajamas and crawled into bed dreaming about today and Roxette.

* * *

**if theres any one out there please Review.**


End file.
